Conscient subconscious
by hope-to-last
Summary: Kaito has a disturbing dream.  Kaito centric . Yuma/Kaito.


**Disclaimer: **Yugioh ZeXal and its characters are not mine; I'm just having some fun with them. No one in their right mind would ever pay me to write all this crap, I just write for the sake of writing.

**Warnings:** sexual references, nothing explicit (that's a new thing for me XD).

**Author's note:** In my mind I aged them up a bit, but since I never state this on the story, feel free to imagine them as old as you want.

* * *

><p>Kaito was certain of his victory now. A part of him felt strangely disappointed, he had expected more from the envoy of the Astral World. However, he knew he was being selfish; victory and obtaining the Numbers was what really mattered.<p>

Then, when it looked like nothing could go wrong, _he_ appeared out of nowhere. Tsukumo Yuma. How had he found them? Astral, who looked as surprised as Kaito, suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a boy with mismatched gold and red eyes who glowed brighter than the Sun. That boy irradiated power; he couldn't be Tsukumo Yuma, right?

"Kaito!" the boy said with Yuma's voice "You claim to be the light that banishes the darkness within people's hearts; but what about your own darkness? You steal the souls of innocent people who have been possessed by the Numbers! Your crimes are far worse than theirs."

Kaito felt like he had been punched in the stomach. How could that boy just look at him and judge him so easily? He had no idea… and yet he voiced Kaito's doubts with precision, these same thoughts that plagued his mind and were only pushed aside the moments when he saw his brother. Haruto… Kaito knew he had sold his soul to the devil, but he was alright with it as long as his little brother could be normal again.

"You try to convince yourself that you're the light, but deep down you know it's not true." The golden looking Yuma told him "You know that in the end you're going to be punished."

He froze at that. Punishment? Highly unlikely. Kaito was going to win the duel and acquire their Numbers. However, things didn't go as planned and he was forced to settle for a draw. For the first time, he had been in danger of losing. His opponent, seemingly unfazed by the unusual end of the duel approached to him. Kaito discovered he was unable to move, the radiant aura of power of the boy both scared and mesmerized him. He was sure that if the boy got any closer or touched him he would feel a burning sensation, like he got too close to a fire.

"If you wish so badly to be the light, then first I have to expose the darkness inside you and burn it out." The golden Yuma said, pushing Kaito down and holding him in place. This definitely wasn't right, Kaito thought. Was this his punishment? He closed his eyes by instinct, expecting some kind of pain… when in fact the only thing he felt was a pair of warm lips against his own. He let out a small noise of confusion and Yuma kissed him more insistently, deeper.

Surprise made Kaito open his eyes. He realized that Yuma was back to normal, his eyes bright red and his hair once again black with red spikes. Yet something was still wrong… they were in a place he didn't recognize, both of them lying in a bed, naked. Kaito began to panic, not understanding what had happened. He scrambled backwards, trying to get away from Yuma, but Yuma leant forward and captured his lips again, their naked bodies coming together for the first time. Kaito let out a low moan, unable to think straight, to reason why he wasn't panicking anymore or pushing Yuma off and running away as fast as he could.

He closed his eyes again as their naked bodies pleasurably slid together… he wasn't thinking anymore, he was positive he was melting from the inside out…

Kaito awoke with a start, a sound between a gasp and a moan escaping his lips and his heart beating wildly against his ribcage. Kaito felt disgusted with himself and grimaced in frustration when he noticed the little problem down there, currently tenting his pyjama pants.

It was like his body and subconscious were conspiring against him… and for some reason, he was shaking. At first he thought it could be fear, but that was ludicrous. He decided he needed a shower, a very long and cold one.

Maybe Kaito had had some doubts in the beginning, but his mind was clear now. He wasn't afraid of anyone or anything and most definitely not of the idiotic Tuskumo Yuma. About the other part of the dream… he flatly refused to think about it. Katio decided it had been just a stress induced nightmare. Lately he felt a lot of pressure on him for not collecting enough numbers or doing it quickly enough. It was just his stressed brain playing tricks on him. It wasn't like he had any kind of interest in Yuma, or that the boy oddly fascinated him, of course not. All he wanted from him was to duel the Astral entity again and win their Numbers, Kaito repeated to himself. With Haruto's health on the line that was all that mattered, winning the enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** this is the first thing I write in months… I'm sure I must be a little rusty, so sorry for any mistakes. However, feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
